


Kiss me

by negapositive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, I'm Just Doing My Best, Jealousy, Not Beta Read, Slow Dancing, soft hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negapositive/pseuds/negapositive
Summary: Drabble Collection of kiss prompts with Oikawa TooruTags will be updated as I figure out what I am doing.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction...?

Soooo. 

If for whatever reason you decided to click on this despite having two real tags (and one I made up on the fly) and the worst summary known to man, welcome! (I am going to work on refining both those items as I figure out what I am doing and write more)

I decided to start writing again after taking a really, really long break. Multiple year break. I have always enjoyed writing even though I never thought I was very good at it but between work and everything that goes on in life in general, I stopped. 

I am well aware that this isn't going to be life changing or amazing or probably even good but I felt like it was time for me to try and rediscover my passion for writing and what better way to do that than to write some self indulgent fluff with one of my favorite comfort characters, Oikawa. 

Basically, I found a list of 21 kiss prompts and decided that I wanted to create some little drabbles for practice. I am going way out of my comfort zone posting them publically, but maybe that will help to motivate me. I want to try and write at least one drabble a day. Hopefully, I will get better with time. 

If you want to read it, I hope you enjoy. If not, that is okay too :) Thanks for stopping by.

The first of the prompts is written, I just need to sleep on it for a day and make some edits before posting.


	2. May I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy leads to soft feels as you and Tooru dance

Slender fingers enter your field of vision.

“May I have this dance?”

You feel your breath catch in your throat as you look up into the soft eyes and smirking face of one Oikawa Tooru. You want to. You truly want to. It was all you could think about leading up to this night. Instead though, you look away, hesitant to agree. You spent the whole evening trying to ignore his presence. Embarrassment at your childish behavior holds you back from accepting as quickly as your heart wants. You look back up at Tooru. His smirk has softened into a smile, a little unsure now but hopeful. His hand drops almost imperceptibly the longer you take to respond. 

Just as it looks as though he is going to give up, you place your hand in his, fingers barely brushing his palm. Your eyes meet his and the brightness in them from your acceptance of his proposal tells you that you made the right choice as you allow yourself to be led to the dancefloor. 

The song is soft, slow, as the two of you settle into a gentle swaying rhythm. You feel nervous tension start to leave your shoulders as Tooru gently trails his hands into position around your back, pulling you closer. You melt as he presses a gentle kiss to your temple before leaning closer to whisper in your ear.

“I’m sorry.”

Two simple words and you can feel the tears that had been building up all night start to surface, making your eyes glassy. You lower your head to rest on his chest hoping that he doesn’t notice. 

He does. He always does but he lets you stare down at your feet moving in time with his while you collect your emotions. You don’t look up as you speak, tone watery and wavering.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I just couldn’t--I--I don’t know. I overreacted.”

Tooru hums thoughtfully but doesn’t say anything, waiting for you to continue.

“I’m really the one that should be sorry. I was…”

You let yourself trail off. You don’t want to admit it. The green that took over your sight when you saw her tuck herself into Tooru’s side, grabbing his arm and laughing as they talked. The green that remained even when you watched him remove her hand from his arm, gently letting her down and gesturing vaguely in your direction. You avert your eyes from the two of them and turn on your heel, stalking off in the other direction, not waiting when you hear a call of your name from Tooru. You continued the cold shoulder throughout the evening. Any words exchanged were biting and terse on your side.

But you didn’t have to admit it. What you felt in that moment. He knew. Just like how he knew you were trying to hold back your tears, he knew that you were…

“Jealous?”

You squeeze your eyes shut as his words interrupt your thoughts and take a deep breath in. You nod against his shoulder and try again to apologize. 

“Tooru--I--I’m really--”

You stop when you feel him curl a finger under your chin, bringing your face up so you are forced to finally meet his eyes. Fond exasperation colors his features as he leans in closer, placing his forehead against yours. His words are quiet, just for the two of you. 

“I love you. How about we agree that we are both sorry and we can enjoy this evening?”

You finally allow a small smile to make its way onto your face as you laugh. 

“That sounds perfect. I have been looking forward to this for weeks, you know?” Your words take on a snarky tone as Tooru pulls back to look at your face. He seems pleased with what he sees as his smirk from earlier starts to reappear. 

“And I just had to go ruin it by making you jealous...I never would have thought after all this time you were still so smitten.”

He laughs as you hit at his shoulder, trying to get him to stop teasing. He leans in to press another kiss to your temple, then to the tip of your nose before pressing his lips to yours in a short, gentle kiss. As he draws back, he loops his arms back around you and pulls you back in to rest your head on his chest while another song starts up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first thing that I have created in years. I am not sure how I feel about it. I do know that posting this is making me super anxious. And I know it can definitely be better overall but I do like the feeling I got from writing it. It made me all soft. I accept constructive comments (this is all meant to be so I can work on getting better after all, just don't be mean). I hope you are able to find at least a little enjoyment out of it. Thanks for reading! <3


	3. Let me work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want to finish up your work for the night...

Paper litters the tabletop, a semicircle around you as you drop your pencil to rub at your tired eyes. Your focus wanes as the letters start to meld together creating an incoherent mess of gibberish. 

“What time is it anyways?”

You mumble to yourself as you reach for your phone. 1 in the morning. You groan and let your head fall to the table, resting on the papers that have been causing you so much trouble all night. Taking a deep breath, you raise your head and pull the nearest papers over. The sooner you get this done, the sooner you can go to bed. 

The knowledge that you have could have no obligations and spend the whole day sleeping in gives you the last little bit of energy you need to try and make it through all these papers tonight, leaving nothing hanging over your head to taunt you later. 

As you are reading through the next set of documents, you sense a presence enter the kitchen, sleepy footsteps shuffle over.

“I’m almost done Tooru. Then I will come to bed.”

This is a conversation you have had on more than one occasion so you lead with your standard response. He isn’t satisfied with that answer. You aren’t surprised.

You sigh when he maneuvers behind you, resting his head on your shoulder as he drapes his arm around you, pulling you back from the table and more importantly, from your papers.

“I think you should come to bed now.”

His words cause breath to fan across your shoulder to your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. 

“Tooru--” 

You try to make your words sound exasperated. If you make him think he is annoying you, maybe he will leave you alone. You know that is wishful thinking on your part. There is no way he would leave you alone just because you were annoyed. If anything, it will likely spur him on. 

It does. 

His smirk is apparent even without looking at him as he places a soft kiss to your shoulder. 

You shrug aggressively, hoping to deter him from progressing further. 

“I think you should come to bed. Now.”

He repeats himself, more stern this time. 

“Tooru, no. I want to finish this so I don’t have to deal with it tomorrow. Would you rather have me go to bed now and have to keep doing this tomorrow or finish it now and sleep in with you?”

He pulls away and appears to be deep in thought as he weighs his options. You watch him expectantly, sure that he is going to see it your way and let you finish your work. 

Your face falls as he rests his head back into the crook of your neck, pressing another kiss to your skin.

Turns out you were wrong. He didn’t see things your way. You try again.

“Tooru--”

He starts trailing kisses up your neck. 

“Tooru--you are being distracting. Quit it.”

The kisses stop abruptly and you turn to look at him, shocked that worked. 

You are met with his unamused gaze, eyes blank. You stare at each other for several seconds when you see it. Tooru is about to get whiny. Your eyes narrow at him, prepared to interrupt him before he can get started as he takes a deep breath in. 

“But--”

You press your finger to his lips and lean in close. Tooru silences his protests, eyes wide, as you bring your lips to his, not quite sealing them together as you whisper. 

“Let me finish my work.”

You pull back, taking pleasure in his shocked expression and turn back to your papers, picking up your pencil again.

You feel slightly unsettled by the lack of real response from Tooru but ignore it in favor of focusing in on the words in front of you.

You let out a yelp as you feel strong arms wrap around your waist as Tooru picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. 

“Time for bed!”

He chirps happily as your pencil falls to the floor. You sigh and resign yourself to your fate. 

Tooru pats the back of your thighs as you pinch his side. 

“Fine. Take me to bed.”

Tooru hums happily as he strides down the hall to the bedroom, you still strung over his shoulder. Maybe you can work it out so that you can sleep in anyways. It isn’t like your papers are going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I did it. A second chapter. I feel a little more confident but I'm not sure how I feel about the ending. I'm also note sure what tags I would need to add for this chapter...maybe nothing? The whole tagging thing is really throwing me for a loop. 
> 
> I want to say thank you so much to everyone that stopped by and read the first chapter and left kudos. I really appreciate it!
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter as well. <3


End file.
